Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical meshes and, more particularly, to surgical meshes including positioning sutures for use in hernia repair.
Background of Related Art
Wound closure devices, such as sutures, filaments, and staples, as well as other repair devices, such as mesh or patch reinforcements, are frequently used to repair tissue defects, e.g., herniated tissue, and other damaged and/or diseased tissue. For example, in the case of hernias, a surgical mesh or patch is commonly used to reinforce the abdominal wall. The surgical mesh is generally sized to extend across the defect and is adapted to flex or bend in order to conform to the abdominal wall. The surgical mesh is typically held in place by adhering, suturing, or stapling the mesh to the surrounding tissue.
However, difficulties may arise during the course of a hernia repair procedure, particularly with regard to properly positioning the surgical mesh and/or securely affixing the mesh to surrounding tissue. These difficulties are often attributed to anatomical spatial constrains and/or reduced, or limited, access to the surgical site. Improper positioning or affixing of the mesh may result in re-herniation, dislodging, or repositioning of the surgical mesh relative to tissue and/or viscera entering the defect.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,854 discloses an implantable prosthesis for repairing or reinforcing a tissue or muscle wall defect. The prosthesis includes a first composite structure including a central portion sized and shaped to cover at least a portion of the tissue or muscle wall defect, a second composite structure having a reinforced central region, a reinforcing element positioned between the first and second structures, and at least one pulling element coupled to the reinforced central region of the second structure. The second structure is coupled to the first structure substantially only at their respective peripheries.
It would be advantageous to provide a surgical mesh with positioning elements so that the force exerted on portions of the mesh may be customized so that the mesh may be positioned against tissue in a uniform manner, regardless of surface topography.